1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to hydraulic, adjustable vibration damper with electrical control and an electrical control for a valve arrangement for a hydraulic, adjustable vibration damper. The damper comprises a piston that is attached to a piston rod. The piston subdivides the work cylinder into two work chambers, each of which are filled with a damping medium, or fluid. A valve arrangement is, also, provided with at least two electromagnetically operated valves with an electric line connected to each.
2. Background Information:
Valve arrangements have been known. For example, German Laid Open Patent Application No. 36 01 616 discloses a valve arrangement comprising a plurality of individual elements, or valves. The individual valves are equipped with corresponding electrical connection lines. The connection lines are shown schematically in the above-mentioned German application, but no detailed reference to the specific electrical connection is shown.